


Bottle Prompt

by WriterMind01



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: Prompt: Dining alone, you ordered the last bottle of expensive wine when a stranger approaches you asking to join you.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Bottle Prompt

Dining alone, I ordered the most expensive bottle of wine they had on the menu. Little did I know that it would change my life.

I had just poured myself a glass when a gorgeous woman with long, luscious purple hair and blazing violet eyes approached my table.

“Mind if I join you?” Her voice was smooth and silky but held an air of authority in it, like denying her request would not end well for me. Her brows furrowed at my delayed response. “You ordered the last bottle and I’ve been all over town looking for it.”

I broke free of my stupor and gestured to the open seat across from me. “In that case, I’d love it if you’d join me.” I smiled as she nodded and took a seat, our knees brushed slightly as she did. 

“Thank you.” She raised a hand, immediately catching the attention of a nearby waiter. “Another glass please.” The waiter nodded before they scurried off.

The woman turned her gaze to me, her violet orbs scrutinized my face. I simply raised an eyebrow as I took a sip of the wine. “I didn’t catch your name.”

The waiter approached with the extra glass and scurried away. I took the liberty of pouring her a glass. I watched as her maroon covered lips attached to the rim of the glass, taking a decent sip, her gaze never left my face. “Nadia.” She smirked when she pulled the glass away. “And yours?”

“A’Shya.” I do not offer a hand but instead I took another sip of wine.

“Pretty name for a pretty girl.” Nadia placed her glass down and leaned forward on her elbows, her chin rested upon her folded hands. “Tell me A’Shya,” she paused, allowing my name to roll off her tongue. “What’s a pretty girl like you drinking an expensive bottle of wine by herself for?”

I blushed slightly, but I raised an eyebrow at her bait. “Who’s to say I was planning to drink alone?” My eyes roamed over her face. “Maybe I was waiting for a beautiful woman such as yourself to join me.”

Nadia shifted her gaze away from mine, a light blush tinted her cheeks. “My, aren’t you a flatterer.”

I chuckled at her statement. “I get that a lot.” I say nothing more but instead lifted my glass to my lips.

Nadia followed suit, the blush on her cheeks now fully gone. 


End file.
